


You Know How to Whistle, Don’t You, Steve?

by SteeleHoltingOn



Series: Ice and Fire [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve still struggles with nightmares sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know How to Whistle, Don’t You, Steve?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissa/gifts).



> Prompt: Lissa asked, "Why hasn't anyone written this line in a Steve/Darcy fic?"
> 
> From [To Have and Have Not (1944)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9Ay727EYzw)
> 
> Couldn't resist making this a part of the Ice and Fire 'verse. Falls between chapters 10 and 11, but this can be a stand-alone story.

With only the faint moonlight coming through the windows to illuminate Steve’s bedroom, he leaned up on an elbow to see if he’d awakened Darcy this time.  He shivered from the cold--and from the tangled memories of Bucky falling and hellish storms encroaching on Darcy. 

A low sob jerked from his chest, though he tried to bury his face--and the sound--into his pillow. 

Sheets rustled, and a warm hand slid from his elbow, along his bicep, moving to the back on his neck.  Tension broke with her touch, and he shuddered from the release.  He rolled to his side and pulled her body close, so that he could bury his face into her hair to smell the sunshine.

Though they’d been together for more than a year, they’d been on shifting ground since Darcy had come home from London.  The fault was his, and it had taken Thor beating some sense into him, a lot of Asgardian mead, and a sorely needed heart-to-heart with Darcy about the nature of his relationship with Bucky before they’d found solid footing again.  The fear of losing her, too, was sometimes unbearable.  With the nightmare fresh in his brain, Steve held her close. 

Too close, apparently. Darcy poked his shoulder.  “I can’t breathe.”  He flopped onto his back, throwing his elbow over his eyes.  She lifted his arm with a comical groan and raised an eyebrow. “Hey.  We’re not doing that anymore, right?” 

He looked away, swallowing hard.  Even though she knew the score and could guess what he’d been dreaming about, he still couldn’t make his mouth work.

She crawled on top of him, crossed her arms on his chest, and tapped him on the nose.  “You know you don’t have to act with me, Steve.”

The words tickled his memory as he nodded. 

Darcy’s beautiful mouth stretched into a smile as he sought the reference.  She brushed her lips across his, whispering, “You don’t have to say anything, and you don’t have to do anything. Not a thing.  Oh, maybe just whistle.” She sat up, straddling him.  The moonlight made her naked skin glow.  “You know how to whistle, don’t you, Steve? You just put your lips together and blow. ”

He didn’t deserve a dame like her.  He licked his lips.  And whistled. 

 

 


End file.
